Rob Vs. The PS2/Week 4
Week 4 of Rob Vs. The PS2 commenced on the 26 January 2015 and ended on the 31st January 2015 XIII XIII is the 22nd episode of the series. The description is: "Rob plays XIII, a 2003 release by Ubisoft. You play as an unknown man, only tattooed with the numerals of XIII, or 13, who may or may not have killed the President of the United States. While Rob didn't get into the game back in the day, he's trying to now." He does the first mission, although he dies twice. Tak 2: The Staff Of Dreams Tak 2: The Staff Of Dreams is the 23rd episode of the series. The description is: "Tak 2: The Staff Of Dreams is a 2004 release by THQ. While Rob didn't really enjoy it for some reason, he's attempting to get into it. Watch as he fails at controlling Tak, who is trapped in the Dream World and attempting to get out." He completes the first mission, although he dies a few times due to the jumping controls. Beyond Good & Evil Beyond Good & Evil is the 24th episode of the series. The description is: "Rob plays Beyond Good & Evil, a 2003 Underrated Gem on the Playstation 2. Released on the week as Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory, Prince Of Persia: The Sands Of Time & XIII, Ubisoft didn't know how to market this. A Game in which you play as Jade, a reporter, you fight enemies and take pictures, it's great." He completes the first part of the game, and then takes some pictures. Test Drive Unlimited Test Drive Unlimited is the 25th episode of the series. The description is: "Rob plays Test Drive Unlimited, a 2006 racing game published by Atari and developed by Melbourne house. Race on the biggest map available on the Playstation 2, fully streamed with no loading times. Hundreds of events and lots of cars, this game will keep you entertained for a long, long time." He rents a car, completes the first race, then buys a car. The Simpsons: Skateboarding The Simpsons: Skateboarding is the 26th episode of the series. The description is: "Rob plays The Simpsons: Skateboarding, one of the games on the Playstation 2. You can play as Homer, Bart, Marge and Lisa and skateboard around Springfield to win the Springfield Skate Tour. Is it good? Let's find out." He chooses Bart and after doing the first tutorial (Do Four Ollies) he free skates, in which he discovers that the game is not very good. Burnout Burnout is the 27th episode of the series. The description is: "Rob plays Burnout, which is the first in the Burnout series. Claimed by PSM2 magazine to be "The game that leaves GT3 Standing" and by PSW to have "the most spectacular crashes you've ever seen in a video game", will the original Burnout hold up to these Praises, or was it just spectacular for an early game?" He chooses the Sports Coupe and races around the interstate track. He doesn't complete the time trial due to a number of crashes.